


Doki Doki Heroes Team!

by Maridash4ever



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Anime/Video Game Fusion, Cute, Dark, Dating, Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gore, Horror, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, M/M, POV First Person, Parody, Psychological Horror, Romance, Romance Novel, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maridash4ever/pseuds/Maridash4ever
Summary: Will you write the way into her heart?Hi, Lyndis here!Welcome to the Literature Club! It's always been a dream of mine to make something special out of the things I love. Now that you're a club member, you can help me make that dream come true in this cute story!Every day is full of chit-chat and fun activities with all of my adorable and unique club members:Marth, the optimistic prince of Archanea who values peace above all,Julia, the curious light priestess who can be assertive at times,Lucina, the enigmatic princess of Ylisse who finds comfort in the world of books,...And, of course, Lyndis, the leader of the club! That's me!I'm super excited for you to make friends with everyone and help the Literature Club become a more intimate place for all my members. But I can tell already that you're a sweetheart—will you promise to spend the most time with me? ♥





	1. Act 1: Welcome to the Club!

**Author's Note:**

> **This parody is not suitable for children or those who are easily disturbed. By reading this parody, you agree that you are over 13 years of age and agree to exposure of highly disturbing content. This story contains heavy spoilers for Doki Doki Literature Club! It is advised that you play the game before reading this story!
> 
> TW: Suicide, self-harm, domestic abuse. Please stay safe!
> 
> This story is an interactive story that allows you to choose your story path. At the end of each part is several links that allow you to choose your path. Each link will bring you to the part that follows it! Pay attention to where you are in the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A literature club of all places...I never would've expected that. Guess I'm stuck here now...ah...curse those delicious cupcakes.
> 
> Well...it's not so bad. At least I can spend time with four incredibly strong heroes: Marth, Julia, Lucina, and, of course, Lyn.

"Heeeeeeeeeeey! Wait for meeeeeeeeeee!!" A young boy's voice called out from across the hall.

Huh? Oh, no. Not again...

I see an annoying boy running towards me from the distance, waving his arms in the air like he's totally oblivious to any attention he might draw to himself.

That boy is Marth, my best friend ever since I met him. In fact, he was the first hero that I ever summoned, so it's not shocking that we're such close friends, even until now.

You know, the kind of friend you'd never see yourself making today, but it just kind of works out because you've known each other since who knows when?  
  
We used to walk to the Training Tower together on days like this, but ever since the Tempest Trials rolled around and I used my teams more and more frequently, he would oversleep more and more and I would get tired of waiting up.  
  
But if he's going to embarrassingly chase after me like this, I almost feel better off running away.  
  
However, I just sigh and idle at the end of the hallway and let Marth clumsily stumble his way up to me.

Marth bent over to catch his breath, holding my shoulder for balance. "Haaahhh...haaahhhh... I overslept again! But I caught you this time!" Marth said in a flustered tone.

"Maybe, but only because I decided to stop and wait for you." I bluntly say, slightly pushing Marth off of my shoulder.

Somewhat annoyed, Marth started, "Wait, what?! You say that like you were thinking about ignoring me!  
That's pretty rude, Summoner!"

For being a prince, he sure is childish. "Well, if people stare at you for acting weird then I don't want them to think we're like the best of friends or something."

"Hmph. Fine, fine. But you did wait for me, after all. So I guess you really can't be mean even if you wanted to, Summoner!" Marth responds cheerfully, to which I roll my eyes.

"Whatever you say, Marth..." I reply.

We walk down the halls together and make our way to the Training Tower.

As we draw near, the pathways become increasingly speckled with other heroes making their daily commute.

Breaking the silence, Marth questioned, "By the way, Summoner...have you decided on a main team yet?"

This catches my attention. "A main team...?" 

Marth only nods.

"I told you already, I'm not going to make a main team. I need a variety of teams to carry out different tasks." I respond, causing Marth to glance at me with a confused expression.

"Huh? That's not true. You told me you would make a main team this year!"

Wait, what?

"Really?"

I'm sure it's possible that I did, in one of our many conversations where I'm too focused on managing my barracks that I dismissively go along with whatever he's talking about.

Marth likes to worry a little too much about me, when I'm perfectly content just getting by on the average while spending my time gathering orbs and planning strategies.

Oh, and maybe watching some anime too, if I'm free.

"Mhm! I was talking about how I'm worried that you won't learn how to socialize and you won't have any dependable heroes when you need them in battle!" Marth reasoned in a somewhat stern tone.

"And plus...your happiness is quite important to me, you know!"

That phrase causes me to slightly blush.

"And I know you're content now, but I'd die at the thought of our castle crumbling in a few years because you don't know how to get a message through to the heroes!" Marth continues on, my attention focused on his words.

"Don't make me keep worrying about you..."

Something about those words just broke me. "Alright, alright...maybe I'll look at some of the clubs that the heroes formed if it makes you happy."

Marth's face immediately brightened up. "No promises that I'll join one, though." I add on, causing Marth's smile to fade.

"Will you at least promise me you'll try a little?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll promise you that."

"Oh, thank you, Summoner!"

Why do I let myself get lectured by such a naïve boy? More than that, I'm surprised I even let myself relent to him.

I guess seeing him worry so much about me makes me want to ease his mind at least a little bit—even if he tends to exaggerate everything inside of his mind.

* * *

The training sessions are as ordinary as ever, and they're over before I know it.

After I gather up my badges and crystals, I stare blankly at a wall, looking for an ounce of motivation. "Clubs..." I mutter to myself.

Marth wants me to socialize, so I decided to check out some clubs.

I guess I have no choice but to start with the anime club...I wonder who's in it? Sakura, maybe? Hana?

Breaking my train of thought, a boyish voice calls, "Hellooo?"

"Huh? Marth...?"

Marth must have come into the training room while I was spacing out. I look around and realize that I'm the only one left there.

"I thought I'd catch you coming out of the training room, but I saw you just sitting here and spacing out, so I came in." Marth starts. "Honestly, you're even worse than me when I daydream...I'm impressed!"

"Oh, Marth...you don't need to wait up for me if it's going to make you late to your own club."

"Well, I thought you might need some encouragement, so I thought, you know..."

I don't follow. "Know what?"

"Well, that you could come to my club!" He suggests with the same bright smile.

"Marth." I start, bluntly.

"Yeeeeeeees?" Marth asks with twinkling eyes.

"...There is no way I'm going to your club."

Displeased, Marth cries out, "Huh?! But, why?!"

Actually...Marth is Vice President of the Literature Club. 

I mean, I saw Marth taking a liking to literature, but starting a club?

Honestly, I'm 99% sure he only did it because he thought it would bring the heroes in our barracks together...but, I'm pretty sure there's only around 3 or 4 members of the club.  
  
Since he was the first one to show interest after the one who proposed the club, he inherited the title "Vice President."

That said, I've never even been a huge fan of literature in the first place.

Considering all these factors, I state, "Yeeeeeah...I'm going to the anime club."

"Come on, Summoner, please? Just give it a try!"

Jeez, he sure is persistent. "Why do you care so much, anyway?" I ask.

"Well...I kind of told the club yesterday I would bring in a new member...and Julia made cupcakes and everything..." Marth shyly replies, twiddling his fingers together. "Ehehe..."

Oh, of course. "Marth, you have to stop making promises out of the blue."

I can't tell if Marth is just a naïve child, or if he's actually so cunning as to have planned all of this out.

I let out a long sigh.

"Fine...I'll stop by for a cupcake if it makes you happy."

"Thank you, Summoner! I'll lead the way."

* * *

And thus, today marks the day I sold my soul for a cupcake. 

I dejectedly follow Marth across the castle and upstairs—a section of the castle I rarely visit, being generally used for friendly get-togethers and activities.

Marth, full of stamina, swings open the door to a section of the castle library meant for sharing books with each other.

He smiles energetically as he runs into the room, grabbing me by my arm.

Happily, Marth yells, "Everyone! The new member is here!" Everyone in the room was caught off-guard by Marth. Two girls dropped their books on the floor, while another one smiled and waved at Marth.

"I told you, don't call me a new member—" I start, only to be interrupted by a tall girl with long navy hair.

The navy-haired girl starts on, "Welcome to the Literature Club. It's a pleasure to meet you. Marth always says nice things about you."

Another girl with lavender hair approaches me. She appears to be short and skinny, almost like a child. "Wait, you brought the Summoner here? I'm sorry...but this wasn't was what I was expecting. Isn't he a bit of a...oh, what's the word...buzzkill?"

Once again, another girl with a long, green ponytail and a curvy figure approaches me. She shakes my hand. "Ah, Summoner! What a nice surprise! Welcome to our club!"

"..." All words escape me in this situation. This club... ** _consists of four incredibly strong heroes!_**

I look over curiously at the lavender-haired girl. However, she notices my eyes peering over at her. "...Why are you looking at me like that? It makes me uncomfortable. I mean...if you want to say something, say it."

"S-sorry..." I apologize.

Displeased, the navy-haired girl looked at the lavender-haired one. "Julia..."

The girl who seems clueless as to what's going on, whose name is apparently Julia, is one I don't recognize. Her small figure makes me think she's probably pretty young.

She is also the one who made cupcakes, according to Marth.

"You can just ignore her when she's unfocused~" Marth says that quietly into my ear, then turns back towards the girls.

Marth walks up to Julia, who already sat back down. "Anyway! This is Julia, always curious of the world around her."

Marth then motions his way towards the navy-haired girl and points at her. "And this is Lucina, the smartest in the club!"

"D-Don't say things like that...!" Lucina cries out, covering her face with what looks like a mask. Wait a minute...I recognize that mask...

Could she possibly be the other Marth in my barracks? Oh, well.

"Ah...well, it's nice to meet both of you." I say, trying not to dwell on the whole "mask" thing.

"And it sounds like you already know Lyn, is that right?" Marth questions me, bright as ever.

"That's right. It's great to see you again, Summoner." Lyn smiles sweetly.

We do know each other—well, we rarely talked, but we would train in the same group of heroes last year. Lyn was probably the one of the most popular girls in the barracks—smart, beautiful, athletic.  
  
Basically, completely out of my league. So, having her smile at me so genuinely feels a little...

"Y-You too, Lyn." I reply, tripping over my words.

Marth pulls out a seat. "Why don't you sit down, Summoner? We made room for you at the table so you can sit next to me or Lyn. I'll get the cupcakes, okay?" 

Julia perks up her head. "Wait, what? Wait, no! I made them! Uhm...I'll get them."

"Oh, oops. Sorry, I got a little too excited there." Marth apologizes, twiddling his fingers once again.

"Then how about I make some tea as well?" Lucina suggests, getting up and pushing in her chair.

The heroes have a few desks arranged to for a table. As Marth mentioned, it's been widened so that there is one space next to Lyn and one space next to him.

Julia and Lucina walk over to the corner of the room, where Julia grabs a wrapped tray and Lucina opens the closet.

Still feeling awkward, I take a seat next to Marth.

Julia proudly marches back to the table, tray in hand. "Okaaay, are you ready?...Ta-daa~!"

"Wooooooah!" Marth exclaims.

Julia lifts the foil off the tray to reveal a dozen white, fluffy cupcakes decorated with orbs and badges made out of modeling chocolate. It's obvious that Julia put a lot of effort into making those little decorations. They're so detailed and intricate.

"They're so amazing!!" Marth exclaims once again, quickly snatching a cupcake from the tray.

Lyn, also shocked, says, "I had no idea you were so good at baking, Julia!"

"Ehehe. Well, now you do!" Julia replies. "Just hurry and take one!"

Lyn grabs a cupcake and thoroughly inspects the little chocolate details. I follow.

"It's delicious!" Marth talks with his mouth full and has already managed to get icing on his face. Honestly, he's such a child.

Meanwhile, I turn the cupcake around in my fingers, looking for the best angle to take a bite.

Julia is quiet.

I can't help but notice her curious glances in my direction.  
  
Is she waiting for me to take a bite?  
  
I finally bite down.  
  
The icing is sweet and full of flavor—I wonder if she made it herself. 

"This is really good. Thanks, Julia." I say, looking at Julia with a smile.

Caught off-guard, she replies, "W-why are you thanking me...? It's not like I..."

_Haven't I heard this somewhere before?_

"...Made them for specifically you...?"

"I thought you technically did. Marth said—" I respond, somewhat baffled.

"H-huh? Oh, right...I did! But...not for, y-you know, you!"

"Alright, alright..."

I give up on Julia's confusing logic and dismiss the conversation. Lucina returns to the table, carrying a tea set. She carefully places a teacup in front of each of us before setting down the teapot next to the cupcake tray.

"You keep a whole tea set in this library?" I ask.

Lucina looks at me with a timid smile. "Don't worry, Commander Anna gave us permission. After all, doesn't a hot cup of tea help you enjoy a good book?"

"Ah...I guess..." 

Lyn approaches the two of us and giggles. "Ahaha, don't let yourself get intimidated, Lucina's just trying to impress you."

"Eh?! T-That's not..." Insulted, Lucina looks away. "I meant that, you know..."

"I believe you." I reply, causing Lucina to shyly smile again. "Well, tea and reading might not be a pastime for me, but I at least enjoy tea."

"I'm glad..." Lucina faintly smiles to herself in relief. 

Lyn raises an eyebrow, then smiles at me. "So, what made you consider the Literature Club?"

"Um..." I was afraid of this question. Something tells me I shouldn't tell Lyn that I was practically dragged here by Marth. "Well, I haven't joined any clubs yet, and Marth seemed really happy here, so..."

"That's okay! Don't be embarrassed!" Lyn quickly replies with a welcoming smile. We'll make sure you feel right at home, okay? As president of the Literature Club, it's my duty to make the club fun and exciting for everyone."

"Lyn, I'm surprised. How come you decided to start your own club?" I ask, causing Lyn to tilt her head in curiosity. 

"You could probably be a board member for any of the major clubs. Weren't you a leader of the archery club last year?" I continue, causing Lyn to giggle again.

"Ahaha, well, you know...to be honest, I can't stand all of the politics around the major clubs. It feels like nothing but arguing about the feathers and publicity and how to prepare for events..." She answers. "I'd much rather take something I truly enjoy and make something special out of it. And if it encourages others to get into literature, then I'm fulfilling that dream!"

"Lyn really is a great leader!" Marth calls out from his seat. Lucina also nods in agreement while pouring me a cup of oolong tea.

"Then I'm surprised there aren't more people in the club yet. It must be hard to start a new club." I assume, taking a sip of my tea. 

"You could put it that way...Not many people are very interested in putting out all the effort to start something brand new. Especially when it's something that doesn't grab your attention, like literature." Lyn replies once again.

She continues, "You have to work hard to convince people that you're both fun and worthwhile. But it makes castle events, like the cultural festival, that much more important. I'm confident that we can all really grow this club in the nick of time. Right, everyone?"

"Of course!" "We'll do our best." "W-Why wouldn't we?" Everyone enthusiastically agrees.

Such different heroes, all interested in the same goal...  
  
Lyn must have worked really hard just to find these three.  
  
Maybe that's why they were all so delighted by the idea of a new member joining.  
  
Though I still don't really know if I can keep up with their level of enthusiasm about literature...

After sipping her tea, Lucina asks, "So, Summoner, what kinds of things do you like to read?"

"Well...ah..." Considering how little I've read these past few years, I don't really have a good way of answering that. "...Manga."

I mutter quietly to myself, half-joking.  
  
Julia's head suddenly perks up. It looks like she wants to say something, but she keeps quiet.

"Not much of a reader, I guess..." Lucina replies quietly with a timid smile.

"...Well, that can change..."

What am I saying? I spoke without thinking after seeing Lucina's sad smile. "What about you, Lucina?"

"Well, let's see..." Lucina traces the rim of her teacup with her finger. "My favorites are usually novels that build deep and complex fantasy worlds. The level of creativity and craftsmanship behind them is amazing to me. And telling a good story in such a foreign world is equally impressive."

Lucina goes on, clearly passionate about her reading. She seemed so reserved and timid since the moment I walked in, but it's obvious by the way her eyes light up that she finds her comfort in the world of books, not people.

"But, you know...I like a lot of things. Stories with deep psychological elements usually immerse me as well.  
Isn't it amazing how a writer can so deliberately take advantage of your own lack of imagination to completely throw you for a loop? Anyway, I've been reading a lot of horror lately..."

"Ah, I read a horror book once..." I desperately grasp something I can relate to at the minimal level. At this rate, Lucina might as well be having a conversation with a pebble.

"Really? Huh, I wouldn't have expected that, Lucina. For someone as gentle as you..." Lyn questions.

"I guess you could say that. But if a story makes me think, or takes me to another world, then I really can't put it down. Surreal horror is often very successful at changing the way you look at the world, if only for a brief moment."

"Ugh, I hate horror..." Julia bluntly states. 

"Oh? Why's that?" Lucina questions.

"Well...i-it's just..." Julia's eyes dart over to me for a split second. "Oh...never mind."

"That's right, you usually like to write about fairy tales, don't you, Julia?" Lyn joins in.

Julia replies, blushing, "W-what? What gives you that idea?"

"You left a piece of scrap paper behind last meeting." Lyn says while pulling out a sheet of paper from her bag. "It looked like you were working on a poem called-"

 _"Don't say it out loud!!"_ Julia interrupts. "And give that back!" She snatches the poem out of Lyn's hands, almost tearing the corner of the page.

"Fine, fine~" Lyn replies, still smiling sweetly. 

"Ehehe, your cupcakes, your poems..." Marth starts, running up to Julia. "Everything you do is just as cute as you are~"

Marth sidles up behind Julia and puts his hands on her shoulders. 

 _"I'm not cute!!"_ Julia cries out, flustered.

"Julia, you write your own poems?" I ask.

"Eh? Well, I guess, sometimes..." Julia replies. "Why do you care?"

Jeez, it was just a question. "I think that's impressive, actually. Why don't you share them sometime?" I suggest, only for Julia to cross her arms.

"N-no!" She responds, her face a pinkish red. She averts her eyes. "You wouldn't...like them..."

I honestly find this shyness endearing. She did say she "wasn't cute," but I personally think she is. "Ah...not a very confident writer yet?"

"I understand how Julia feels." Lucina interrupts. "Sharing that level of writing takes more than just confidence. The truest form of writing is writing to oneself. You must be willing to open up to your readers, exposing your vulnerabilities and showing even the deepest reaches of your heart."

"Do you have writing experience too, Lucina?" Lyn asks politely in a curious tone. "Maybe if you share some of your work, you can set an example and help Julia feel comfortable enough to share hers."

Lucina is at a loss for words. She timidly backs down.

"I guess it's the same for Lucina..." I state. 

Slightly disappointed, Marth starts, "Aww...I wanted to read everyone's poems..."

We all sit in silence for a moment.

"Okay!" Lyn announces, causing all of us to turn in her direction. "I have an idea, everyone~"

Lucina and Julia look quizzically at Lyn.

"Let's all go home and write a poem of our own! Then, next time we meet, we'll all share them with each other." Lyn states confidently, hand on her hip. "That way, everyone is even!"  
  
"U-um..." Julia stammers, while Lucina doesn't utter a sound.

However, Marth seems more optimistic about the idea than the other two. "Let's do it! It'll be a great experience!"

"Plus, now that we have a new member, I think it will help us all get a little more comfortable with each other and strengthen the bond of the club." Lyn says, backing up her idea. She looks at me with a warm smile. "Isn't that right, Summoner?"

"Hold on...there's still one problem." I interrupt.

"Eh? What's that?" Lyn asks.

Now that we're back to the original topic of me joining the club, I bluntly come forth with what's been on my mind the entire time.

"I never said I would join this club! Marth may have convinced me to stop by, but I never made any decision! I still have other clubs to look at, and...um..."

I lose my train of thought. All four of them stare back at me with dejected eyes.

"B-but..."

"I'm sorry, I thought..."

"Hmph..."

"Summoner..."

All four of them back down. "Y-you guys..."

I...I'm defenseless against these four. How am I supposed to make a clear-headed decision when it's like this? That is, if writing poems is the price I need to pay in order to spend every day with these exceptional heroes...

"...Right. Okay, I've decided, then. I'll join the Literature Club." I announce. One by one, the heroes' eyes light up.

"Thank you, Summoner! You won't believe how happy this makes me!" Marth wraps his arms around me, embracing me tightly. He smiles, and I smile back at him. "H-hey, now..." I start.

"You really did scare me for a moment..." Lucina says, taking a sigh of relief. She embraces her book tightly, holding it close to her heart.

"If you really just came for the cupcakes, I would be super pissed." Julia responds, maintaining her "tough" persona. She crosses her arms, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Then that makes it official!" Lyn declares, slamming her hand on a desk while raising her other hand triumphantly. "Welcome to the Literature Club!"

"Ah...thanks, I guess." I reply.

Back to her confident tone, Lyn announces, "Okay, everyone! I think with that, we can officially end today's meeting on a good note. Everyone remember tonight's assignment. Write a poem to bring to the next meeting, so we can all share!"

Lyn looks over at me once more. "Summoner, I look forward to seeing how you express yourself. Ahaha~!"

"Y-yeah..." I stutter in response. Can I really impress the S+ tier lady Lyn with my mediocre writing skills? I can already feel the anxiety welling up inside me. Meanwhile, the girls continue to chit-chat as Lucina and Julia clean up their food.

Marth approaches me from behind. "Hey, Summoner? Since we're already here, do you want to walk home together?"

That's right-Marth and I never walk home together anymore because he always stayed after training for clubs. "Sure, might as well."

"Great! It's been a while!"

* * *

With that, the two of us depart the library and make our way home. The whole way, my mind wanders back and forth between the four heroes: Marth, Julia, Lucina, and, of course, Lyn. Will I really be happy spending every day after training in a literature club? Perhaps I'll have the chance to grow closer to one of these heroes...

Alright! I'll just need to make the most of my circumstances, and I'm sure good fortune will find me. And I guess that starts with writing a poem tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should I write a poem for?
> 
> Marth:  
> Lucina:  
> Julia:


	2. Act 1: Take Better Care of Yourself (Marth)

My morning routine is the same as ever. Wake up, brush my teeth, take a shower, eat breakfast, walk to the training room. Nothing different.

As I walk out the door of my room, I ask myself if I should walk to the Training Tower with Marth today. However, Marth doesn't seem to be chasing after me this time, so I just walk alone.

Honestly, the day was pretty mundane. The only thing that really caught my attention was Commander Anna telling everyone about an upcoming culture festival.

I didn't even know that culture festivals were real. I just thought that they were in manga and anime.

Oh, well.

I make my way to the castle library, somewhat eager to meet up with Marth and the rest of the club.

* * *

I open the door, only to be greeted by Lyn with a bright smile on her face. "Hi again, Summoner! Glad to see you didn't run away on us. Ahaha!"

"Nah, don't worry." I reply, brushing my bangs out of my eyes. "This might be a little strange for me, but I at least keep my word."

Well, I'm back at the Literature Club. I was the last to come in, so everyone else is already hanging out. 

As I pull myself a chair, Lucina approaches me with a blushing smile. "Thanks for keeping your promise, Summoner. I hope this isn't too overwhelming of a commitment for you. Making you dive headfirst into literature when you're not accustomed to it..."

Julia turns her head to look at Lucina and I. "Oh, come on! Like he deserves any slack. Marth told me you didn't even want to join any clubs this year. And last year, too! I don't know if you plan to just come here and hang out, or what...but if you don't take us seriously, then you won't see the end of it."

Lyn also approaches us three. "Julia, you certainly have a big mouth for someone who keeps her manga collection in the clubroom."

"Eh?! L-L-Lyndis!!" Julia cries out, flailing her arms up and down. She sits up out of her seat and slams her hands against her desk. _"Manga is literature!!"_

Swiftly defeated, Julia plops back into her seat.

"Don't worry, guys~" Marth starts. I actually didn't even notice he was even here. I guess he was just in the back of the room or something? 

"Summoner always gives it his best as long as he's having fun. He helps me with busywork without me even asking. Like cooking, cleaning my room..." Marth continues on cheerfully. 

"How dependable..." Lucina responds. 

However, even though I sound dependable, that really isn't the case. "Marth, that's because your room is so messy it's distracting. And you almost set the castle on fire once." I reply bluntly, causing Lucina and Julia to look at Marth in confusion.

Embarrassed by what I just said, Marth blushes. "Is that so...? Ehehe..."

Lucina laughs a little bit. I guess she finds this amusing. "You two are really good friends, aren't you? I might be a little jealous..."

"Why's that, Luci? You and Summoner can become good friends too!" Marth responds, causing Lucina to back away. 

"U-Um..." Lucina stammers, covering her face with the same mask from yesterday. 

"M-Marth--" I start, only for Marth to tilt his head. As usual, Marth seems oblivious to the weird situation he just put me into. We sit in awkward silence for a moment.

"Oh, oh! Lucina even brought you something today, you know~" Marth starts cheerfully, breaking the silence. Lucina blushes, hearing Marth suddenly announce that.

"W-Wait! Mi'lord..." Lucina lets out under her breath, glaring at Marth with a fearful expression. 

"Eh? Me?" I ask, not expecting the surprise.

"Um... Not really..." Lucina responds, playing with her bangs shyly. She backs away from me.

Marth places his hand on Lucina's shoulder. "Don't be shy~"

"It's really nothing..." Lucina says. Hearing that just makes me even more curious to what Lucina brought for me. I ask, "What is it?"

"N-Never mind! Mi'lord made it sound like a big deal when it's really not..." Lucina abruptly states, turning her head away from me. "Uuuuh, what do I do..."

Troubled by Lucina's shyness, Marth starts in reply, "Eh? I'm sorry, Luci, I wasn't thinking..."

The three of us are silent. Tension fills the air as we all look at each other with awkward looks. I guess that means it's up to me to rescue this situation...

"Hey, don't worry about it." I say, causing Lucina and Marth to look at me. "First of all, I wasn't expecting anything in the first place. So any nice gesture from you is a pleasant surprise. It'll make me happy no matter what."

"I-Is that so..." Lucina questions.

"Yeah. I won't make it a big deal if you don't want it to be." I answer.

"Alright...well, here." She says while reaching into her bag and pulling out a book. "I didn't want you to feel left out...so I picked out a book that I thought you might enjoy. It's a short read, so it should keep your attention, even if you don't usually read. And we could, you know...discuss it...if you wanted..."

How is this girl accidentally being so cute? She even picked out a book she thinks I'll like, despite me not reading much. "Lucina, thank you! I'll definitely read this!" I say while enthusiastically taking the book.

Phew...well, you can read it at your own pace. I look forward to hearing what you think." Lucina replies with a shy smile.

Now that everyone's settled in, I expected Lyn to kick off some scheduled activities for the club. But that doesn't seem to be the case. Marth and Lyn are having a cheery conversation in the corner. Lucina's face is already buried in a book. I can't help but notice her intense expression, like she was waiting for this chance. Meanwhile, Julia is rummaging around in the closet.

* * *

Man...it looks like no one wants to be bothered today. I slump down into the nearest table. How am I supposed to occupy myself with something literature-related by myself like this? I guess I could always read some of the book Lucina gave me...but I'm feeling a little too tired to read. I could probably fall asleep right now.

I close my eyes and end up listening in on Marth's conversation with Lyn.

"We're probably gonna seem really lame compared to all the other clubs, though..." Marth says, causing Lyn to raise her finger to her chin.

"Well, we can't give up." Lyn replies confidently. "The festival is our chance to show everyone what literature is all about! The problem is that the idea of a literature club sounds too dense and intellectual...but it's not like that at all, you know? We just need a way of showing that to everyone...something that speaks to their creative minds."

"Mmmm...that doesn't solve the problem, though!" Marth responds in a serious tone. At least, more serious than his usual carefree, naive tone. 

"Eh? What do you mean?" Lyn questions. 

"Even if we come up with the most fun thing ever...nobody will come in the first place if it's a literature event. So it's more important to figure out how to get people to show up in the first place, you know? And after they come, we can do the thing to speak to their creative minds." Marth answers.

...What's this? Marth is taking this really seriously. It's rare to hear him deliberating like this.

"Huh, that's a good point...in that case, do you think food will do the trick?" Lyn suggests, causing Marth's eyes to brighten up. "Huh?! What kind?!" He asks eagerly.

"Ah...well, I guess we could--" Lyn starts, only for Marth to jump up. "Cupcakes!" He exclaims.

"Ahaha." Lyn chuckles. "Good thinking. Julia would love to do that."

"Ah! You're right!" Marth replies. "Julia makes amazing cupcakes! That works out perfectly!"

Confused, Lyn questions, "That wasn't why you suggested it...?"

Marth giggles. "Well...everyone loves a good cupcake, right?" Lyn nods in agreement. "Cupcakes it is, then. And Lucina can brew cups of oolong tea." She declares.

"I'm hungry now..." Marth interrupts, clutching his stomach.

"Anyway, we still need to work out the details of the event itself..." Lyn says.

I find myself smiling. In the end, Marth is still his usual self. But therein lies the unexpected reason I admire him. Unlike me, who has trouble finding any motivation at all...Marth can put his mind to things and make them come to life. I suppose that's why I end up letting him get on my case about things. I can't help but wonder what it would be like to see the world through his eyes...

_..._

_..._

_..._

"Uwaa--!" I cry out, opening my eyes to find Marth's face filling my vision. I nearly fall out of my chair, but I grab onto the table behind me to save myself.

"Ehehe, sorry..." Marth apologizes, backing away from me. "Wait! Actually, I'm not sorry at all! It's your fault for sleeping like that! This isn't the napping club!"

I blink several times, hoping my eyes would adjust to the light in the library. "Does our school have a napping club...?" I ask groggily while rubbing my eyes.

"You're staying up late again, aren't you?" Marth questions. He hits it right on the mark, unfortunately. "Now that you're in a club, you're gonna have less time for anime, you know! You'll need to get used to it!"

"Don't say that so loud...!" I reply while glancing over my shoulders to see if Lyn heard.

"It's true, though!" Marth says, still stuck on his point.

"Yeah..." I reply. "I know, I know. You're always looking out for me, Marth."

Marth chuckles in response. "It's what I do best!"

"...That's a problem!" I state, worried about Marth. "What about you? You look out for me better than you look out for yourself. You're still oversleeping every day, aren't you?"

Marth twiddles with his fingers again. "Eh? N-not every day!"

"That's not very convincing..." I say. I can see right through Marth. We've known each other for so long that it's only natural at this point. "How many days this past week have you gotten up on time?"

Shocked, Marth starts, "That's...! It's a secret!" He lies, trying to hide the evidence.

I sigh heavily. "I knew it..."

"Oh, come on, Summoner! At least give me the benefit of the doubt..." He pleads, blushing in embarrassment.

"I can't even do that. Look, Marth, it's written all over you." I state, looking at Marth's messy, navy blue hair.

Confused by my claim, Marth tilts his head. He glances around at himself. "How is it written all over me?"

"You were clearly in a rush this morning...look, your hair is sticking out all around here." I describe, pointing at several strands of Marth's hair. He jumps up, still blushing.

I run my fingertips down the side of Marth's hair, trying to straighten it out. As I expected, his hair is all tangled up. "Gods, you really need a brush for this..."

"My hair is just really difficult to get right..." Marth obviously lies.

"I won't fall for that. There's more than just your hair. Look, your circlet isn't straight, either. And there's a toothpaste stain on your scarf right here." I point out all the little details. Honestly, he just looks disheveled as a whole.

"W-what? How did you ever notice that...?" Marth questions while backing down. 

"Of course they would. Nobody's gonna tell you about it because they don't want to embarrass you. Fortunately, I don't really care about that." I bluntly say, slightly rolling my eyes.

"Hey...that's really rude." 

"And your scarf isn't even clutched in place. Seriously, Marth...why do you think Caeda hasn't made a move on you yet?" I say, partially sarcastically.

Marth jumps up in shock. "Eh?! Now you've crossed the line, Summoner!"

"Sorry, but you'll thank me later..." I apologize, even though I'm pretty much correct. I grab his scarf and try to attach it to the clasp. "Once you see how much better it looks, you'll change your mind."

After chuckling, Marth says, "This is so amusing."

"What is?" I question.

"Well..." Marth awkwardly starts. "I was just thinking how weird it is to have a friend who does these kinds of things."

"Eh?" I'm a bit confused. What does he mean? "D-don't say that! You'll make  _me_ feel weird about it, stupid..."

Marth places his hand on my shoulder while I continue fiddling with his scarf. "It's okay, though. I'm happy we're like this...aren't you?"

"Ah--I-I guess..." I reply while almost closing his scarf with the clasp.

"Hey, be careful...the clasp might come off!" Marth complains.

I'm struggling to attatch the scarf to the clasp. I feel a tight pull, almost as if something's restraining me from closing the two ends. "Why is this so hard to attach...? Does this even fit you properly?"

"Ehehe...it did when I first got it..." Marth replies, shyly brushing his bangs out of his eyes. A smile was spread across his face as well.

I let out a long sigh in response. "If you ever closed it, you would have noticed sooner that it doesn't fit you anymore. What are you smiling about?"

"It must mean that I got buffer again! Sir Jagen will be so plea-" He exclaims, only for me to cover his mouth.

 _"D-don't say that out loud!!"_ I yell out. I turn my head to make sure no one noticed that Marth said something. He chuckles in reply.

"Anyway...you look much better now, so...ah..." Why does it feel strange to see Marth's scarf clipped?

"But I can barely breathe!! It's not worth it at all!" Marth complains. He hastily unclips his scarf once more. He lets out a sigh of relief. "That's so much better!"

Marth backs away from me and smiles. "So if I keep it unbuttoned, Caeda won't want to date me, right?"

He seems to have misunderstood what I said. "What kind of logic is that? And why are you saying that like it's a good thing?"

"Because...if I had a girlfriend, then she wouldn't even let you do things like this! And you take better care of me than anyone else would, anyway...so that's why I'm not attaching my scarf." Marth replies.

"Stop saying all these embarrassing things!" I cry out.

Oblivious as ever, Marth says, "Eh? I didn't say anything embarrassing..."

"Jeez...well anyway, just focus on trying to wake up a little earlier." I respond.

"Only if you focus on going to bed earlier!" He counterattacks with a serious tone.

Well, if he keeps his promise... "Fine, fine...it's a deal."

"Ehehe! I guess we really are better at taking care of each other than we are at taking care of ourselves." Marth adds on. He's actually right. Maybe it's a problem? Oh, well...

"Yeah, I guess so, huh..." I agree.

"So maybe you should come wake me up in the morning!" Marth suggests. I don't think he realizes how awkward that is.

"You're doing it again, Marth..."

"Aw, but I was just kidding that time!"

"Gods, it's impossible to tell with you sometimes."

Breaking the slight tension between us, Lyn announces confidently in front of all of us, "Okay, everyone! Why don't we share the poems we wrote now?"

"I've been waiting for this!" Marth says excitedly while grabbing his blue drawstring bag. "Summoner, I really want to read yours! I can't wait to see how you express yourself!"

"Yeah, same..." I fail to sound enthusiastic, but Marth still opens his bag and searches for his poem. He appears to be mumbling to himself, as if he can't find the poem. Well, what did I expect?

"By the way, did you remember to write a poem last night?" Lyn asks me.

"Y-yeah..." I answer. My relaxation ends. I can't believe I agreed to do something so embarrassing. I couldn't really find much inspiration, since I've never really done this before.

Lyn continues on, "Well, now that everyone's ready, why don't you find someone to share with?"

"I can't wait~!" Marth cries out, still looking for his poem. "There it is!"

Marth and Lyn enthusiastically pull out their poems. Marth's is on a wrinkled sheet of loose leaf torn from a spiral notebook. On the other hand, Lyn wrote hers in a composition notebook. I can already see Lyn's pristine handwriting from where I sit. Julia and Lucina reluctantly comply as well, reaching into their bags. I do the same, myself.

* * *

Who should I show my poem to first? I don't really know. Does it really matter? I mean, everyone is going to see it eventually. I'm definitely most comfortable sharing it with Marth first. He's my good friend, after all.

I approach Marth and hand him my poem. He turns around and hands me his, as well. 

Marth, with a bright smile, starts reading my poem. He skims over the sheet of paper, making me feel quite awkward. Finally, he reaches the bottom of the page and is at a loss for words. That doesn't sound too-

"Oh my gods! This is amazing, Summoner!" Marth says, looking at me slightly baffled. I'm actually kind of confused. Was my poem really that good?

"I love this poem! The writing, the style, the...everything! I had no idea you were such a good writer!" Marth compliments me, grabbing my hands excitedly.

"Marth...you must be seriously overreacting. I'm not a good writer at all. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing." I answer, just speaking what was on my mind.

"Well...maybe that's why! Because I have no idea what I like, either! Ehehe!" Marth replies. 

"Jeez..." I let out under my breath. I'm sure Lucina's opinion has to be a little more constructive than this. Maybe even Julia's. "Are you sure you don't like it just because I wrote it?"

"Eh? Well, I'm sure that's part of it. I think I understand you better than a lot of other people, you know? So when I read your poem...it's not just a poem...it's a Summoner poem! And that makes it feel extra special! Like I can feel your feelings in it!" Marth hugs the sheet against his chest.

"You're so weird, Marth..."

"I'm really happy just that you wrote one. It just reminds me of how you're really a part of the club now!" Marth cries out happily...not to mention the fact that I'm standing in front of him in the library?

"Er...well, of course. I'm not really into it yet, but that doesn't mean I'll break my promise."

"See?" Marth questions with a nostalgic expression. "It's like I said before, Summoner...deep down, you're not selfish at all, you know? Trying new things like this for other people...that's something that only really good people do!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should I write a poem for tonight?
> 
> Marth:  
> Lucina:  
> Julia:
> 
> 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


	3. Act 1: I Didn't Know You Liked Manga? (Julia)

My morning routine is the same as ever. Wake up, brush my teeth, take a shower, eat breakfast, walk to the training room. Nothing different.

As I walk out the door of my room, I wonder if Marth is going to run up to me. However, I don't see him, so I just walk alone.

Honestly, the day was pretty mundane. The only thing that really caught my attention was Commander Anna telling everyone about an upcoming culture festival.

I didn't even know that culture festivals were real. I just thought that they were in manga and anime.

Oh, well.

I make my way to the castle library, somewhat eager to meet up with Julia and the rest of the club.

* * *

I open the door, only to be greeted by Lyn with a bright smile on her face. "Hi again, Summoner! Glad to see you didn't run away on us. Ahaha!"

"Nah, don't worry." I reply, brushing my bangs out of my eyes. "This might be a little strange for me, but I at least keep my word."

Well, I'm back at the Literature Club. I was the last to come in, so everyone else is already hanging out. 

As I pull myself a chair, Lucina approaches me with a blushing smile. "Thanks for keeping your promise, Summoner. I hope this isn't too overwhelming of a commitment for you. Making you dive headfirst into literature when you're not accustomed to it..."

Julia turns her head to look at Lucina and I. "Oh, come on! Like he deserves any slack. Marth told me you didn't even want to join any clubs this year. And last year, too! I don't know if you plan to just come here and hang out, or what...but if you don't take us seriously, then you won't see the end of it."

Lyn also approaches us three. "Julia, you certainly have a big mouth for someone who keeps her manga collection in the clubroom."

"Eh?! L-L-Lyndis!!" Julia cries out, flailing her arms up and down. She sits up out of her seat and slams her hands against her desk. _"Manga is literature!!"_

Swiftly defeated, Julia plops back into her seat.

"Don't worry, guys~" Marth starts. I actually didn't even notice he was even here. I guess he was just in the back of the room or something? 

"Summoner always gives it his best as long as he's having fun. He helps me with busywork without me even asking. Like cooking, cleaning my room..." Marth continues on cheerfully. 

"How dependable..." Lucina responds. 

However, even though I sound dependable, that really isn't the case. "Marth, that's because your room is so messy it's distracting. And you almost set the castle on fire once." I reply bluntly, causing Lucina and Julia to look at Marth in confusion.

Embarrassed by what I just said, Marth blushes. "Is that so...? Ehehe..."

Lucina laughs a little bit. I guess she finds this amusing. "You two are really good friends, aren't you? I might be a little jealous..."

"Why's that, Luci? You and Summoner can become good friends too!" Marth responds, causing Lucina to back away. 

"U-Um..." Lucina stammers, covering her face with the same mask from yesterday. 

"M-Marth--" I start, only for Marth to tilt his head. As usual, Marth seems oblivious to the weird situation he just put me into. We sit in awkward silence for a moment.

"Oh, oh! Lucina even brought you something today, you know~" Marth starts cheerfully, breaking the silence. Lucina blushes, hearing Marth suddenly announce that.

"W-Wait! Mi'lord..." Lucina lets out under her breath, glaring at Marth with a fearful expression. 

"Eh? Me?" I ask, not expecting the surprise.

"Um... Not really..." Lucina responds, playing with her bangs shyly. She backs away from me.

Marth places his hand on Lucina's shoulder. "Don't be shy~"

"It's really nothing..." Lucina says. Hearing that just makes me even more curious to what Lucina brought for me. I ask, "What is it?"

"N-Never mind! Mi'lord made it sound like a big deal when it's really not..." Lucina abruptly states, turning her head away from me. "Uuuuh, what do I do..."

Troubled by Lucina's shyness, Marth starts in reply, "Eh? I'm sorry, Luci, I wasn't thinking..."

The three of us are silent. Tension fills the air as we all look at each other with awkward looks. I guess that means it's up to me to rescue this situation...

"Hey, don't worry about it." I say, causing Lucina and Marth to look at me. "First of all, I wasn't expecting anything in the first place. So any nice gesture from you is a pleasant surprise. It'll make me happy no matter what."

"I-Is that so..." Lucina questions.

"Yeah. I won't make it a big deal if you don't want it to be." I answer.

"Alright...well, here." She says while reaching into her bag and pulling out a book. "I didn't want you to feel left out...so I picked out a book that I thought you might enjoy. It's a short read, so it should keep your attention, even if you don't usually read. And we could, you know...discuss it...if you wanted..."

How is this girl accidentally being so cute? She even picked out a book she thinks I'll like, despite me not reading much. "Lucina, thank you! I'll definitely read this!" I say while enthusiastically taking the book.

Phew...well, you can read it at your own pace. I look forward to hearing what you think." Lucina replies with a shy smile.

Now that everyone's settled in, I expected Lyn to kick off some scheduled activities for the club. But that doesn't seem to be the case. Marth and Lyn are having a cheery conversation in the corner. Lucina's face is already buried in a book. I can't help but notice her intense expression, like she was waiting for this chance. Meanwhile, Julia is rummaging around in the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should I write a poem for tonight?
> 
> Marth:  
> Lucina:  
> Julia:
> 
> 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


	4. Act 1: The Portrait of Grima (Lucina)

My morning routine is the same as ever. Wake up, brush my teeth, take a shower, eat breakfast, walk to the training room. Nothing different.

As I walk out the door of my room, I wonder if Marth is going to run up to me. However, I don't see him, so I just walk alone.

Honestly, the day was pretty mundane. The only thing that really caught my attention was Commander Anna telling everyone about an upcoming culture festival.

I didn't even know that culture festivals were real. I just thought that they were in manga and anime.

Oh, well.

I make my way to the castle library, somewhat eager to meet up with Lucina and the rest of the club.

* * *

I open the door, only to be greeted by Lyn with a bright smile on her face. "Hi again, Summoner! Glad to see you didn't run away on us. Ahaha!"

"Nah, don't worry." I reply, brushing my bangs out of my eyes. "This might be a little strange for me, but I at least keep my word."

Well, I'm back at the Literature Club. I was the last to come in, so everyone else is already hanging out. 

As I pull myself a chair, Lucina approaches me with a blushing smile. "Thanks for keeping your promise, Summoner. I hope this isn't too overwhelming of a commitment for you. Making you dive headfirst into literature when you're not accustomed to it..."

Julia turns her head to look at Lucina and I. "Oh, come on! Like he deserves any slack. Marth told me you didn't even want to join any clubs this year. And last year, too! I don't know if you plan to just come here and hang out, or what...but if you don't take us seriously, then you won't see the end of it."

Lyn also approaches us three. "Julia, you certainly have a big mouth for someone who keeps her manga collection in the clubroom."

"Eh?! L-L-Lyndis!!" Julia cries out, flailing her arms up and down. She sits up out of her seat and slams her hands against her desk. _"Manga is literature!!"_

Swiftly defeated, Julia plops back into her seat.

"Don't worry, guys~" Marth starts. I actually didn't even notice he was even here. I guess he was just in the back of the room or something? 

"Summoner always gives it his best as long as he's having fun. He helps me with busywork without me even asking. Like cooking, cleaning my room..." Marth continues on cheerfully. 

"How dependable..." Lucina responds. 

However, even though I sound dependable, that really isn't the case. "Marth, that's because your room is so messy it's distracting. And you almost set the castle on fire once." I reply bluntly, causing Lucina and Julia to look at Marth in confusion.

Embarrassed by what I just said, Marth blushes. "Is that so...? Ehehe..."

Lucina laughs a little bit. I guess she finds this amusing. "You two are really good friends, aren't you? I might be a little jealous..."

"Why's that, Luci? You and Summoner can become good friends too!" Marth responds, causing Lucina to back away. 

"U-Um..." Lucina stammers, covering her face with the same mask from yesterday. 

"M-Marth--" I start, only for Marth to tilt his head. As usual, Marth seems oblivious to the weird situation he just put me into. We sit in awkward silence for a moment.

"Oh, oh! Lucina even brought you something today, you know~" Marth starts cheerfully, breaking the silence. Lucina blushes, hearing Marth suddenly announce that.

"W-Wait! Mi'lord..." Lucina lets out under her breath, glaring at Marth with a fearful expression. 

"Eh? Me?" I ask, not expecting the surprise.

"Um... Not really..." Lucina responds, playing with her bangs shyly. She backs away from me.

Marth places his hand on Lucina's shoulder. "Don't be shy~"

"It's really nothing..." Lucina says. Hearing that just makes me even more curious to what Lucina brought for me. I ask, "What is it?"

"N-Never mind! Mi'lord made it sound like a big deal when it's really not..." Lucina abruptly states, turning her head away from me. "Uuuuh, what do I do..."

Troubled by Lucina's shyness, Marth starts in reply, "Eh? I'm sorry, Luci, I wasn't thinking..."

The three of us are silent. Tension fills the air as we all look at each other with awkward looks. I guess that means it's up to me to rescue this situation...

"Hey, don't worry about it." I say, causing Lucina and Marth to look at me. "First of all, I wasn't expecting anything in the first place. So any nice gesture from you is a pleasant surprise. It'll make me happy no matter what."

"I-Is that so..." Lucina questions.

"Yeah. I won't make it a big deal if you don't want it to be." I answer.

"Alright...well, here." She says while reaching into her bag and pulling out a book. "I didn't want you to feel left out...so I picked out a book that I thought you might enjoy. It's a short read, so it should keep your attention, even if you don't usually read. And we could, you know...discuss it...if you wanted..."

How is this girl accidentally being so cute? She even picked out a book she thinks I'll like, despite me not reading much. "Lucina, thank you! I'll definitely read this!" I say while enthusiastically taking the book.

Phew...well, you can read it at your own pace. I look forward to hearing what you think." Lucina replies with a shy smile.

Now that everyone's settled in, I expected Lyn to kick off some scheduled activities for the club. But that doesn't seem to be the case. Marth and Lyn are having a cheery conversation in the corner. Lucina's face is already buried in a book. I can't help but notice her intense expression, like she was waiting for this chance. Meanwhile, Julia is rummaging around in the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should I write a poem for tonight?
> 
> Marth:  
> Lucina:  
> Julia:
> 
> 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

**Author's Note:**

> Doki Doki Literature Club! is owned by Team Salvato.  
> Fire Emblem Heroes is owned by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.  
> \---  
> 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


End file.
